A Twist in Time
by Bathseba'sBath
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Harry findet nach Dumbledores Tod einen Zeitumkehrer in dessen Büro. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er zurück reisen muss, um Tom Riddle zu töten, was aber schwieriger als gedacht ist... Slash in den späteren Kapiteln! TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Dumbledores Büro sah aus wie immer. Die hohen Bogenfenster waren geöffnet und eine zarte Frühlingsblüte wehte ins Zimmer, was die filigranen, silbernen Instrumente in Bewegung brachte. In den Regalen reihten sich alte, ledergebundene Folianten und der Schreibtisch war übersäht mit vergilbten Pergamenten. Harry besah sich neugierig eines der oberen; es schien eine Art Rezept für etwas namens ‚Omelette Surprise' zu sein, mit angefügten kryptischen Notizen.

Es schien so absurd, dass der Raum unverändert, Dumbledore selbst aber nicht mehr hier war. Wie war es nur möglich, dass das vergängliche Papier auf dem Schreibtisch einen Menschen überdauern konnte? Sogar der lächerliche steinerne Wasserspeier, der die Tür bewachte, hatte den wohl größten Zauberer aller Zeiten überlebt. Wie sollte das möglich sein?

Der Wasserspeier hatte die Absurdität der Situation offenbar auch erkannt, er hatte sich kein Stück bewegt, als Harry versucht hatte, an ihm vorbeizukommen; auch nicht, als er alle ihm bekannten Passwörter heruntergerasselt hatte: Säuredrops, Sherbert Zitrone, Getrocknete Kakerlaten, Himbeermarmelade- nichts, bis er schließlich verzweifelt geseufzt hatte: „Schau, Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das Passwort lauten könnte!"

Der Wasserspeier war zur Seite gesprungen und hatte ihn eingelassen.

Verwundert hatte er sich im Raum umgesehen. Irgendetwas musste doch hier sein, ein Tipp, ein Fingerzeig wenigstens, der ihm helfen konnte herauszufinden, was er zu tun hatte. Dumbledore musste ihm doch irgendetwas hinterlassen haben. Sein Blick fiel auf den massivhölzernen Schreibtisch mit seinen himmelsvielen Schubladen. Wäre es Einbruch, in den Schubladen eines Toten zu wühlen? Er zögerte einen Moment, begann dann aber doch, eine Schublade nach der anderen zu öffnen. Welche Kuriositäten da zum Vorschein kamen! Ein halbfertiges Manuskript über sumerische Bierbrauerei, geschrieben in Dumbledores eleganter Handschrift; ein Muggelausweis, ausgestellt aus einen gewissen ‚Alfred Dunn', mit einem Bild von einem grinsenden Dumbledore darauf; eine beachtliche Sammlung an Schokofroschkarten (die auch den wahnsinnig seltenen Enmerkar von Uruk enthielt, wie Harry bemerkte); Ein mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefülltes Marmeladenglas, das eine halbe Makrele enthielt und mit ‚Meerjungfrau, untere Hälfte' beschriftet war; ein kleines abgegriffenes Merkblatt mit dem Titel ‚Die verlorenen Marmeladenrezepte von Zhangzhung'; eine Gummispinne und… was war das? Etwas Goldenes, eingequetscht zwischen Mantikorzahnpasta und einer signierten Fotographie eines gewissen Uri Geller…

Das war der Zeitumkehrer! Aber waren die nicht alle in der Schlacht um das Ministerium zerstört worden? Moment… vielleicht war es auch Hermines Zeitumkehrer, den sie im dritten Schuljahr benutzt und zusammen mit Harry Sirius und Seidenschnabel befreit hatte? Hermine hatte ihn danach zurückgegeben, aber an wen? Harry hatte sie nie danach gefragt, sondern angenommen, dass er dem Ministerium wieder ausgehändigt worden und somit auch der Zerstörung zum Opfer gefallen war, wie die anderen.

Ja, das war sicher der gleiche Zeitumkehrer, ein kompliziertes kleines Ding an einer Kette. Offensichtlich hatte Hermine es dem Direktor zurückgegeben, vermutend, dass der es ans Ministerium weiterleiten würde.

Der Zeitumkehrer also! Harry lehnte sich in Dumbledores Sessel zurück, das zarte goldene Instrument fest in der Hand.

Mit dem Zeitumkehrer könnte er Dumbledore zurückbringen! Er könnte in der Zeit zurückreisen und Snape davon abhalten, Dumbledore zu töten. Nein, Moment, er könnte Sirius zurückbringen!

Und auch seine Eltern… Sein Kopf war ganz leicht von all den Möglichkeiten. Wo sollte er anfangen? In welche Zeit müsste er reisen, um jedes unschuldige Opfer Voldemorts verschonen zu können?

-An den Anfang natürlich, den Zeitpunkt abpassen, bevor Tom Riddle zu Voldemort wurde… Als Tom Riddle nur ein normaler Schüler war, wie er selbst auch. Ja, das war die Lösung!

Er würde in der Zeit reisen und den jungen Tom Riddle töten!

-Doch wie viele Umdrehungen am Zeitumkehrer waren dafür nötig? Er besah sich das Gerät von der anderen Seite und sah ein winziges Stückchen Papier, das dort eingeklemmt worden war, beschrieben mit noch winzigeren, aber eleganten Worten. Harry riss die Augen weit auf, dennoch konnte er das Geschriebene kaum entziffern: „42 ist eine gute Zahl, Harry!"

Er lächelte in sich hinein.

„Danke, Direktor!", flüsterte er.

Vorsichtig zählte er die Umdrehungen und der Raum, in dem er sich befand, begann sich zu drehen…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Das erste, was er sah, war Dumbledore, der im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn anstrahlte. Ein viel jüngerer Dumbledore mit kastanienfarbenem Haar und Bart, doch die glänzenden blauen Augen waren wie immer.

„Da bist du ja, Harry!", sagte er nüchtern, „wir sollten wohl besser aus Professor Dippets Büro verschwinden, bevor wir erwischt werden." Natürlich ist Dumbledore noch nicht Direktor.

Zusammen verließen sie das Direktorat und stiegen die silbern glänzende Wendeltreppe hinab.

„Aber…", Harrys Gedanken rasten, „Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin, Sir? Ich habe bis eben in dieser Zeit gar nicht existiert…"

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass diese Aussage wirklich seltsam auf den vergangenen Dumbledore wirken musste, doch der Professor schien zu verstehen: „In dieser Zeit nicht, nein." Er lächelte über Harrys Verwirrung.

„Ach, Harry, du kennst mich. Ich bin jemand, der recht exzentrische Hobbies pflegt. Heute hier, morgen dort…"

Plötzlich wurde sein Blick streng: „Allerdings solltest du besser sehr vorsichtig sein und nicht allzu viel reden."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein Stück Pergament durch die Luft auf Harry zuschweben.

„Dein Stundenplan, Harry. Du wirst feststellen, dass du in den Akten als ‚Harry Black' registriert bist. Ein neuer Schüler, der bis vor Kurzem zuhause unterrichtet worden ist."

„Harry Black?"

Dumbledore strahlte. „Ja, ich dachte, wenn ich deinen echten Namen benutze, kommt es später zu Ungleichmäßigkeiten und Verwirrungen im Schulregister. Es ist überliefert, dass es einfach explodiert, wenn es ein Zeitparadoxon feststellt. Ich dachte ‚Black' würde dir gefallen, aber noch kann ich es ändern, wenn du das möchtest…"

„Nein!", Harry grinste, „Ich mag es so."

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Also bin ich in Slytherin?"

Der Professor sah ihn erstaunt an. „In Slytherin? Natürlich nicht! Zeit, Ort und die Geschichte können natürlich gelegentlich verändert werden, aber keine Magie der Welt könnte aus dir einen Slytherin machen. Du bist nach wie vor in Gryffindor."

„Oh..", Harry fühlte sich wohl mit dem Gedanken, „Aber ich dachte, Sirius sei der erste, - nein er wird der erste Gryffindor in der Blacklinie sein."

„Nun, ab jetzt wohl nicht mehr", lächelte Dumbledore.

Er deutete auf das Pergament in Harrys Händen.

„Deine nächste Stunde ist Zaubertränke mit Professor Slughorn, in den Kerkern. Das wird sicher interessant werden. Nun, Harry, ich habe heute Morgen ein vielversprechendes Päckchen von meinem Buchhändler erhalten und ich muss wissen, ob es der neueste Bericht über die archäologischen Befunde in Zhangzhung ist, die er mir versprochen hat. Kürzlich gab es dort ein paar spannende Funde."

Harry dachte an die Broschüre in Dumbledores Schreibtisch und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Harry sah sich neugierig um, als er durch die vertrauten Passagen und Korridore schritt, die voll von fremden Schülern waren. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer: Waren das da vorne die roten Haare eines Weasleys? –Nein, das Gesicht hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit.

_Sie sind mir alle fremd… Nein, ich bin hier wohl eher der Fremde._

Viele der Schüler warfen ihm im Vorbeigehen neugierige Blicke zu. Ein paar Mädchen drehten sich nach ihm um und er fing einige Gesprächsfetzen auf, die sich seltsamerweise um die Attraktivität seiner zerzausten Haare drehten. Tatsächlich fiel er unter den Schülern mit perfekt gescheiteltem Haar ein wenig auf, die in dieser Zeit das Schloss bevölkerten. Tante Petunia hätten all diese glatten, ordentlichen Scheitel sicher sehr gefallen.

Am Ende des von Fackeln warm beleuchteten Korridors traf er auf eine Gruppe Mädchen, Erstklässler, schätzte er, die einem Mädchen mit Brille und Zöpfen schwer zuzusetzen schienen. Meine Güte, waren diese Mädchen bösartig! Das bebrillte Mädchen hatte sich an der Wand zusammengekauert und Schluchzer schüttelten ihren kleinen Körper, was eine ihrer Widersacherin (sie war recht hübsch, dunkelhaarig) jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sie weiter erbarmungslos zu striezen: „Mit dieser lächerlichen Brille siehst zu aus wie eine beschränkte Eule… Wenn ich du wäre, könnte ich meinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen!"

Eines der anderen Mädchen murmelte: „Lass es gut sein, Olive. Myrte weint doch so schon. Sie kann einfach _nichts dafür_, dass sie hässlich ist, oder?"

_Myrte? Das war dann wohl…_

Harry ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu: „Was macht ihr mit ihr?" Olive zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. Als sie des älteren Jungen ansichtig wurde, nahm ihr Gesicht einen ziemlich unschuldigen Ausdruck an, der Harry, soweit möglich, noch mehr erzürnte.

Er sah Myrte ein bisschen mitleidig an. _Arme, kleine Myrte, du hasst dich selbst wohl mehr, als sie es je könnten, oder? Was könnte ich sagen, um dir zu helfen? Was könnte ich sagen, um dich davon abzuhalten, allein im Bad zu weinen, bis ein Monster aus dem Abgrund zu dir kommt?_

Er räusperte sich: „Ihr Mädchen seid von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Ihr nennt sie hässlich! Sie ist schöner, als jede einzelne von euch Gören." Der Schock, der angesichts Harrys strafendem Ton über ihre Gesichter glitt, war fast greifbar_. _Er wandte sich Myrte zu: „Du bist wundervoll. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden."

Olives Gesicht war vor totalem Unverständnis wie eingeschlafen. Myrte allerdings wischte sich ihre Tränen am Umhang ihrer Schuluniform ab und starrte Harry fassungslos an. Plötzlich erschien ein Glitzern in den grünen Augen des Mädchens und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa, sie sah völlig anders aus, wenn sie lächelte! Harry erkannte vollkommen verblüfft, dass Myrte sich gerade in eine Schönheit verwandelt hatte. Wie durch Magie, schien es, warf sie ihm ein weiteres errötetes Lächeln zu, ehe sie den Korridor entlang lief, ohne auf ihre versteinerten Peinigerinnen zu achten.

_Wie kann sie auf einmal so wunderschön werden, nur weil ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie es ist? Ich werde das Geheimnis der Frauen und ihrer Schönheit wohl nie verstehen. Offensichtlich habe ich gerade gezaubert, nur weiß ich nicht wie und was…_

Endlich erreichte er den Kerker. Ein paar Trödler betraten mit ihm gemeinsam den Klassensaal. Professor Slughorn stand vorn am Pult, ausladend und anmaßend wie eh und je, in Roben von gecrushtem, vanilleblumenfarbigem, Samt gehüllt. Seine Haare und Koteletten wirkten um einiges voller, ein bisschen rötlicher dazu; ansonsten jedoch sah er genauso aus, wie Harry ihn kennengelernt hatte. Als der Professor seinen Blick auffing, fühlte Harry sein Herz rasen: _Lassen Sie mich nicht auffliegen, Professor, ich bitte Sie! Lassen Sie sich nicht anmerken, dass Sie mich kennen…_

Natürlich war der Gedanke unsinnig; Slughorn kannte ihn noch gar nicht. _Wie kann ich Sie so gut kennen, wenn sie mich noch nie gesehen haben? Sicher erkennen Sie mich, wenn Sie meine Narbe sehen? Gibt es keinen Teil des Gehirns, der sich an Dinge erinnert, die erst noch geschehen werden?_

Offensichtlich nicht. Slughorn besah den neuen Schüler lediglich anerkennend und nickte ihm dann freundlich zu. „Sie sind der neue Schüler, Harry Black, ja? Sind Sie vielleicht mit dem äußerst talentierten Tränkemeister Arcturus Black verwandt?"

_Ja, ich bin der Patensohn seines ungeborenen Enkels._

„Ja, Sir, allerdings ein anderer Zweig der Familie." _Der gesunde Zweig, der vom verseuchten Reinblutbaum gefallen ist…_

„Ah…" Slughorn war äußerst erfreut über diese Information, „eine sehr alte Familie, die Blacks, alt und sehr edel, wirklich…"

Harry, dem bei Slughorns verzweifelter Gier nach Macht und Reichtum ein wenig schlecht wurde, sah sich im Klassensaal um. Fremde, die auf vertrauten Stühlen im vertrauten Kerker saßen.

_Wo war nur Riddle? Da! Da hinten, in der letzten Reihe…_ Harrys Atem stockte kurz in seiner Brust, als er das vertraute Gesicht erblickte. Er hatte den jungen Tom Riddle natürlich schon einmal gesehen, allerdings war er da nur eine dunstige Erinnerung im Denkarium oder ein lang verblasster Schatten seines Tagebuches gewesen.

Doch niemals so, ein Junge, ganz aus Fleisch und Blut, mit dunklen Locken und wirklich bemerkenswert schönen grauen Augen.

Harry fühlte in seiner Umhangtasche nach seinem Zauberstab, als Toms Blick ihn traf. Die grauen Augen auf sich spürend, durchfuhr ihn eine plötzliche Salve der Wut. _Er kennt mich. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen, ein Abglanz des Erkennens._

_Natürlich kennt er mich. Wir sind für immer aneinander gebunden, Voldemort und ich. Slughorn mochte sich vielleicht nicht an das noch kommende erinnern, aber du, zukünftiger dunkler Lord, du kannst es sicher…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slughorns Stimme schien von weit weg zu kommen. „Nun, Harry, wenn Sie wohl so freundlich wären, Platz zu nehmen…? Da hinten bei Tom ist noch etwas frei. Sie können auch in seinem Buch mitlesen, solange Ihr Exemplar noch nicht von Flourish and Blotts geliefert wurde."

Langsam schritt Harry nach hinten. _Er kennt mich! Vielleicht gibt es die Prophezeiung über uns zwei schon immer. Vielleicht ist unser Bund stärker als die Zeit…_ Wieder tastete er in seinen Umhangtaschen nach seinem Zauberstab. _Ich muss ihn jetzt töten, noch bevor er eine Möglichkeit hat, zu reagieren._

Als sich seine Hand um das Holz schloss, erkannte er, dass es unmöglich wäre, Tom Riddle in einem Raum voller Schüler zu töten. _Avada Kedavra._ Die Worte haben keine Wirkung, wenn du es nicht wirklich willst… Er hatte nie an der Komplexität des Todesfluches gezweifelt, jedoch immer geglaubt, ihn eines Tages zu meistern, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstünde. Er hätte ihm in die entsetzlichen Scharlachaugen gesehen, an seine Eltern gedacht und ihren dunkelgekleideten Mörder getötet.

Aber einem Schuljungen in die grauen Augen zu sehen, während er den Fluch sprach- das war etwas völlig anderes. Harry wurde bewusst, wie es auch die anderen Schüler wirken würde, tötete er Riddle auf der Stelle vor ihrer Nase: Da tauchte ein Fremder unter ihnen auf, ein Mitschüler, der plötzlich und offensichtlich grundlos einen ihrer Klassenkameraden ermordete und gleich darauf verschwand.

_Sie würden denken, ich sei böse… aber dieser Mord ist doch notwendig, um so viele andere zu verhindern. Ja. Aber das können sie nicht wissen. Sie können nur sehen, dass ich einen unschuldigen Jungen töte. Für sie wäre ich eine Figur des Grauens. Für sie wäre ich… Voldemort…._

Harry ließ sich mit schwirrendem Kopf auf seinem Platz nieder.

„Harry?", Toms Flüstern war unerwartet sanft. _Was habe ich auch erwartet? Das Schlangenzischeln?_

Er sah auf, direkt in Toms Augen. _ Wie anders du aussiehst, Tom. Ich erinnere mich an dein totenbleiches Gesicht, doch jetzt ist es lebendig, schön, menschlich… Es ist seltsam, dich so menschlich zu sehen…_

„Harry", flüsterte Tom erneut, „Sind wir uns wirklich nie zuvor begegnet?"

_Gott, was soll ich sagen? Die Wahrheit…_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… wir sind uns **noch** nicht begegnet…."

_Nur danach hab ich dich getroffen. In einer späteren Zeit, die noch nicht ist._

Tom sah ihn eine Weile lang an und lächelte. So sah er sogar noch lebendiger aus. _Warum kann er nicht ein wenig mehr wie er selbst aussehen?_

„Ja, du hast bestimmt Recht. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns kennen. Du schienst nur so vertraut, als hätten wir einander früher einmal gekannt. Fühlst du es nicht auch?"

Harry spürte, wie Blut in seine Wangen schoss. _Ich hoffe, dass er seine Fähigkeiten, Gedanken zu lesen, erst noch entwickelt…_

„Das glaube ich auch. Es ist seltsam, aber ich habe schon davon gehört. Eine Art Déjà-Vu, schätze ich."

Er versuchte, möglichst beiläufig mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Heute also", begann Slughorn vorn am Pult, „Habe ich eine besonders diffizile Aufgabe für Sie. Ein teuflisch tückischer Trank, den man auch den Trank der ‚Lebenden Toten' nennt."

_Wo wir gerade bei Déjà-Vus sind… Hoffentlich kann ich mich an ein paar kleine Verbesserungen des Halbblutprinzen erinnern… Mal sehen… Die Klinge eines Silbermessers nutzen, um die Sopopherusbohnen zu zerquetschen, eine extra Umdrehung im Uhrzeigersinn nach jedem siebten dagegen. Ja, ich erinnere mich an die Anweisungen aus der Zukunft, die mir von einem ehemaligen Schüler hinterlassen wurden._ _Himmel, ich muss damit aufhören. Wenn ich zu viel über diese Zeitparadoxa nachdenke, sieht mein Gehirn hinterher aus wie die Sopopherusbohnen…_

Die Trankzutaten wurden verteilt und die Schüler machten sich schweigend an die Arbeit. Tom schien beim Brauen wirklich gut zu sein, denn sein Trank nahm schnell eine hübsche violette Färbung an.

_Natürlich. Tom Riddle, der Musterschüler. _Dem Stöhnen, das im Rest des Raumes zu vernehmen war, nach zu urteilen fanden nicht alle, dass der Trank so einfach war. Der Geruch, der von manchen Kesseln aufstieg, erhärtete diesen Verdacht nur weiter.

Harry hörte, wie jemand neben ihm scharf die Luft einzog. Tom starrte völlig perplex in seinen Kessel. „Aber… wie zur _Hölle_ hast du es geschafft, dass der Trank so klar wird? Ich habe die Anweisungen strikt befolgt und mein Trank ist bei weitem nicht so klar!"

„Ach…", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hab' die Anweisungen nicht ganz so genau befolgt, fürchte ich. Hab' ein bisschen was abgeändert- scheint funktioniert zu haben…"

„Du hast das _Tränkerezept abgeändert?_", Verwirrung und Verehrung spiegelten sich in Toms Gesicht, „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich sei…"

„Gut, gut, _gut!"_ , Slughorn war an ihrem Tisch angekommen. Mit einem Ausdruck, der an Verzückung erinnerte, starrte er in Harrys Kessel. „Harry, mein lieber Junge, so etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen! Welch' außerordentliches Talent da in Ihnen schlummert! Sie sind zuhause unterrichtet worden, nicht wahr? Ihre Familie muss wirklich außergewöhnlich sein!"

Er zwinkerte Tom zu. „Nun, Tom, es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich fürchte, Sie haben einen Rivalen gefunden. Scheint, als hätten Sie endlich einen Ebenbürtigen!", er ging kichernd weiter und besah sich die bemitleidenswerten Gebräue an, die in den übrigen Kesseln blubberten.

Harry fühlte Toms eingehenden Blick auf sich ruhen. _Das wird er mir sicher übelnehmen. Sicher ist er eifersüchtig…_

Doch Harry sah keine Missgunst in den grauen Augen des Anderen und in seiner Stimme war kein bisschen Feindseligkeit, als er flüsterte: „Ja, ich glaube, er ist mir ebenbürtig."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 6

So wie Harry den Klassensaal verließ, hörte er Schritte hinter sich.

„Black! Warte mal, Black!"

Zwei Jungen waren ihm gefolgt; einer war groß und recht mürrisch, der Andere blond und muskulös, mit kalten, blauen Augen.

„Wart mal, Black, wir wollen kurz mit dir reden."

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ seinen Blick langsam über ihn gleiten.

„Ich bin Avery, das da ist Lestrange. Wir sind mit Tom zusammen in Slytherin."

/Avery und Lestrange. Eure Namen hab' ich schon gehört- Eure Söhne werden eines Tages Todesser sein. Was wollt ihr wohl von mir?/

Avery senkte seine Stimme: „Tom Riddle hat uns gebeten, dich einzuladen, Black. Wir haben heute Nacht etwas vor."

„Und *was* habt ihr vor?"

Jetzt sah sein Gegenüber sich um, kontrollierte, dass wirklich niemand zufällig mithörte. „Na ja, wir sind wohl so etwas wie eine geheime Gesellschaft. Nur ein paar wenige Auserwählte wissen überhaupt, dass es uns gibt."

„Was für eine Geheimgesellschaft soll das sein?"

„Wir nennen uns die Ritter von Walpurgis. Alles andere dürfen nur die Eingeweihten wissen. Tom dachte wohl, dass du geeignet seist, den Test zu machen."

„Test?"

„Ja, die Anwärter müssen getestet werden, bevor sie in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht werden. Wir sind ein sehr erlesenes Grüppchen, zu dem nur Schüler mit dem entsprechenden Hintergrund und Talent Zutritt erhalten. Normalerweise wählen wir nur Slytherins aus, aber da du ein Black bist…"

/Bezaubernd. Was ist das, die Todesser 1.0?/

Harry interessierte sich nicht wirklich für die Geheimnisse der Ritter von Walpurgis, aber es wäre doch verlockend, den späteren Todessern ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken.

Er nickte. „Ich bin dabei.", war seine knappe Antwort.

Die zwei Jungs sahen ihn zufrieden an. „Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass du geeignet wärst", meinte Lestrange. Das Lächeln war nur ein kurzer Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, doch ließ es ihn keineswegs sympathischer wirken.

„Komm um Mitternacht an den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Da holen wir dich ab."

Harry vertrieb sich den Tag damit, sich verzweifelt in dieser ihm neuen, fremden Zeit zurecht zu finden.

/Welches Jahr haben wir überhaupt? Draußen ist es schon ziemlich kühl- Es fühlt sich an wie Herbst, aber der Herbst welchen Jahres?

Myrte ist noch nicht tot, als hat Tom die Kammer des Schreckens noch nicht gefunden und den Basilisken noch nicht freigelassen. Er hat noch nicht gemordet, sein Vater lebt noch. Tom muss im fünften Schuljahr sein. Er weiß noch nicht, wie man Horkruxe erschafft. Vielleicht kann ich diesen Vollidioten Slughorn davon abhalten, es ihm zu erzählen…

Warte…, war das eine Tränkestunde im fünften Schuljahr vorhin? Ich dachte, der Trank der lebenden Toten wäre erst nächstes Jahr dran? Na ja, vielleicht lag die Messlatte früher höher?/

Es war, als erinnere er sich vage an Onkel Vernon, wie er sich über die Verrohung der Schulstandards beschwerte und lächelte in sich hinein.

/Ich vermute, manche Dinge sind einfach überall gleich…/

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war vertraut und dennoch neu. Dumbledore saß am Lehrertisch, doch der Sitz des Schulleiters gehörte einem komischen kleinen Zauberer in violetten Roben und mit einem zerzausten grauen Bart. Da war auch Professor Binns, der genauso aussah wie immer, nur um einiges fleischlicher. Und sicher war der winzig kleine Professor mit dem abstehenden braunen Haar der junge Professor Flitwick? Die anderen Professoren jedoch hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Tom saß natürlich am Slytherintisch, zusammen mit Avery und Lestrange und ein paar anderen. Harry sah sich neugierig am Gryffindortisch um. Der rundgesichtige Junge neben ihm grinste ihn freundlich an. /Neville?/

„Hi, Black!", sogar seine Stimme klang wie die von Neville, „Hab dich heute in Zaubertränke erlebt- Du warst großartig! Hättest die Gesichter der Slytherins sehen sollen! Natürlich glauben alle, dass du in ihr Haus gehörst, wie die anderen Blacks. Und dann hat Slughorn ihnen gesagt, dass du ein Gryffindor bist! Mann, waren die enttäuscht! Slughorn war wohl auch nicht allzu glücklich darüber. Ich denke, er hätte dich gern in seinem Haus gesehen, weißt du?"

Plötzlich schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen: „ Oh, ich hab mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Longbottom, Algie Longbottom."

/Onkel Algie! Du hast Neville seine Kröte geschenkt!/

Harry konnte nicht widerstehen: „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Algie… Sag mal, magst du Kröten?"

Algies Gesicht leuchtete auf: „Kröten? Ja, ich finde sie total klasse, aber Mum verbietet, dass ich mir eine zulege. Sie findet sie zu schleimig. Schlecht für die Polstermöbel… Warum fragst du?"

„Keine Ahnung, du schienst mir der Typ zu sein, der Kröten mag.", grinste Harry.

Algie, der Neville, der keiner war, hielt das für eine vernünftige Antwort und stocherte nur traurig in seinem Hühnchen.

„Weißt du, wenn ich selbst mal Kinder habe, kriegen sie eine Kröte, wenn sie eine möchten, auch wenn sie die Polstermöbel ruinieren."

Wer war sonst noch in Gryffindor? Keine Weasleys, soweit er das ausmachen konnte. Ihm wurde ein niedliches Mädchen namens Enid vorgestellt, deren von Zöpfen gerahmtes Gesicht genauso rund war wie Algies; Ignatius Prewitt, einem ernsten Jungen mit Schulsprecherabzeichen auf der Brust und einigen anderen, deren Namen er sich nicht merkte.

Ein Mädchen mit dunklen Zöpfen und ernsten Augen lehnte sich zu ihm.

„Ich habe gehört, was heute in Tränke passiert ist, Black. Sehr beeindruckend! Man sagt, dss du außergewöhnlich viel Saft aus der Sopopherusbohne gequetscht hast, weil du eine andere Technik benutzt hast. Das ist so faszinierend! Ich habe alle Bücher über die Tränkebrauerei aus der Bibliothek verschlungen, aber in keinem steht eine Alternative hierfür. Meinst du, dass du mir verraten kannst, woher du das weißt?"

/Hermine? Nein, Hermine ist muggelstämmig, sie kann unmöglich Verwandte in dieser Zeit haben, die Hogwarts besuchen. Aber sie redet fast genauso wie sie./

„Spielst du vielleicht auch Quidditch?"

/Nein, definitiv nicht Hermine./

„Ja, ich hab's ein paar mal gespielt, meistens als Sucher."

Das Mädchen quietschte begeistert auf. „SUCHER? Bist du gut?"

Harry lächelte. „Ja, denk schon. Ich hab schon ein paar Spiele bestritten…"

Sie strahlte.

„Großartig! Du musst morgen unbedingt beim Training dabei sein! Wir hatten keinen anständigen Sucher mehr, seit Quigley weg ist."

Sie wandte sich einem Jungen am Ende des Tisches zu: „O'Hare! Ich glaub, ich hab' unseren neuen Sucher gefunden!"

O'Hares Blick füllte sich mit Entzücken, als er Harry sah. „Großartig!", rief er zurück, „Danke, Minerva!"

/Minerva McGonagall?/

Harry verbrachte einen vergnüglichen Abend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lernte seine Hauskameraden kennen und erfuhr mehr über das Quidditchteam. Minerva beschwerte sich bitterlich über ihren antiquitierten Besen, einen Sauberwisch Zwei.

„Mal im Ernst, wer fliegt anno 1942 noch auf einem Sauberwisch Zwei?", murrte sie, „da könnte ich mir genauso gut eine Zunderbuchse zwischen die Beine klemmen."

Offensichtlich waren die Slytherins gerade mit dem nagelneuen Komet 200 ausstaffiert worden.

/Gute Güte, wieso sollte man auf einen Komet 200 neidisch sein? Andere Zeiten, Andere Sitten, oder?/

Als Harry später seinen Koffer ausräumte, den er auf seinem Bett gefunden hatte (wahrscheinlich war der von Dumbledore gesponsert worden, bemerkte er erfreut, dass sich unter seinen neuen Habseligkeiten auch ein Komet 180 befand. Der Besen wirke nicht gerade stromlinienförmig, doch offensichtlich war alles besser als ein Sauberwisch Zwei.

Nach und nach schliefen die anderen Jungen um ihn herum ein. Er lag nur still da und hörte den ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen zu, bis es kurz vor Mitternacht war. /Zeit, den Slytherins meine Aufwartung zu machen…/

Harrys Herz hämmerte, als er auf den Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zutrat. Fünf Jungen standen da, alle in schwarze Roben gehüllt, sie warteten auf ihn. Avery und Lestrange, ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Junge und ein großer mit flachsblondem Schopf, der ihm erschreckend bekannt vorkam, und Tom Riddle. Tom nickte ihm zu.

„Willkommen zu unserem kleinen Treffen, Black. Avery und Lestrange kennst du ja bereits, er hier ist sogar ein Verwandter von dir. Alphard Black…"

„Hallo.", sagte der kleine Junge mit Anspannung in der Stimme, „Ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht begegnet, aber ich kenne auch kaum andere Zweige der Familie… Ich hab gehört, du seist gut in Tränken?..."

/Alphard Black? Wer war das noch gleich? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor… Genau, Sirius' Onkel, der vom Stammbaum gebrannt wurde. Vielleicht besteht noch Hoffnung für diesen kleinen Slytherin./

Tom fuhr fort: „… und hier hätten wir noch Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy."

Der Blonde sah Harry wohlwollend an und nickte ihm kurz zu.

/Verflucht, schon wieder ein Malfoy! Abraxas… du musst Dracos Großvater sein. Ich meine, mich erinnern zu können, dass du an Drachenpocken sterben wirst. Je eher, desto besser, bei deinem Blick…/

„Reich' mir deinen Zauberstab, Black", Tom streckte seine Hand aus.

„Meinen Zauberstab?" – Nicht in diesem Leben! Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eher nicht, Tom."

Hinter ihm hörte er Avery und Lestrange scharf die Luft einziehen. Sie waren es wohl nicht gewohnt, dass man ihrem Chef Kontra gab.

Tom lächelte. „Das ist Teil der Prüfung, Harry. Um dir vertrauen zu können, musst du zuerst mir vertrauen.", Seine Stimme war sanft und auf eine gefährliche Art verführerisch.

/ Dir vertrauen? Du kannst deine Seele drauf verwetten, dass ich genau das nicht tu.

-Aber ich will wissen, wie es weitergeht…/

Wortlos hielt er Tom schließlich den Zauberstab hin. Erstaunen flutete Toms Gesicht, als er das Holz berührte. „Dein Zauberstab… Woraus besteht er?"

„Stechpalme."

Ungeduldiges Kopfschütteln. „Das meinte ich nicht, Schwachkopf. Das sehe ich. Ich bin nicht blind. Der Kern interessiert mich. Welchen Kern hat er?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. Ach, warum nicht?! „Phönixfeder. Die gleiche, die auch in deinem steckt."

Toms Augen weiteten sich abermals überrascht. „Woher weißt du, welchen Kern mein Zauberstab hat?"

/Du bist wirklich überrascht, oder, Tom? Ich weiß mehr über dich, als du auch nur ahnen könntest./

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, manchmal spüre ich so etwas einfach."

„Kannst du-?", ein Hauch Ehrfurcht sprach aus Toms Stimme, doch er versteckte es hastig, als er weitersprach: „Nun, Black, die Regeln. Ich werde dich heute Abend prüfen und herausfinden, aus welchem Holz du geschnitzt bist. Hinterfrage nichts, was ich sage; Egal, was passiert. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass Toms Blick auf ihm ruhte, doch er tat, als bemerke er es nicht.

„Also.. dann lasst uns beginnen."

Tom gab Avery ein Zeichen, woraufhin der einen schwarzen Schal aus seiner Robe zog. „Du musst hierfür die Augen verbunden haben."

Avery begann, Harry den Schal umzulegen, doch Tom hielt ihn auf: „Nein, Avery, das werde ich selbst tun."

Der Schal spannte sich fest über seinen Augen. Ein zartes Flüstern, fast nur gehaucht, dran an sein Ohr: „Bist du bereit, Harry?"

„Ja, bin ich.", er hörte seine Stimme, doch sie klang heiser und fremd.

/Was war das denn?/

Eine Hand berührte kurz seine Wange, ein Finger seine Lippen.

Ganz kurz.

Ganz leicht.

Kaum wahrnehmbar.

/Tom spielt mit mir/

Dann allerdings wurden Harrys Arme auf den Rücken gedreht und ein zweiter Schal fixierte seine Handgelenke.

„Los geht's, Harry.", wisperte Tom in sein Ohr, Harrys Herz hämmerte.

/Ich frage mich, welches Spiel wir spielen./

Da war Angst und Aufregung, die sich seltsam und angenehm vermengten, als er erblindet zu seinem unbekannten Ziel geführt wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sie hielten an. Harry hörte das Geräusch fließenden Wassers, das gegen Steine schellte. Sie waren wohl am See.

Er vernahm Toms Stimme hinter sich: „Avery, Lestrange, Alphard, Malfoy- ihr holt ihn. Ich bleibe hier bei Black." Die Stimme klang, als sei sie Gehorsam gewohnt.

/Wen sollen sie holen?/

Harry hörte, wie sich rasche Fußtritte entfernten, dann war es still. Er war allein mit Tom.

/Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab hätte…/

Tom flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Erzähl mir von dir, Black."

„Da gibt es wohl nichts…"

„Komm schon! Etwas musst du mir doch verraten können. Wie bist du zu dieser Narbe gekommen?"

„Darüber rede ich nicht."

„Nicht? Ich würde es gern hören", Tom legte seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und zeichnete die Narbe nach. Fast hatte er einen unerträglichen Schmerz erwartet, doch er blieb aus; da war nur prickelnde Aufregung. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag, nur viel angenehmer.

„Komische Form. Was würde wohl eine solche Narbe hinterlassen? Was war es wohl?... ein Fluch vielleicht?"

„Möglich."

Toms Griff verhärtete sich. „Sei dir bewusst, Black, dass wir hie Spiel spielen. Ich bestimme die Regeln. Deshalb muss ich dich kennenlernen, um zu wissen, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Erzähl mir drei Dinge über dich, die die Anderen nicht wissen sollen."

„Bitte?! Was für ein Spiel soll das sein?"

„Mein Spiel. Los, Black. Drei deiner Geheimnisse. Das ist Teil des Tests. Ich werde erkennen, solltest du mich anlügen."

/Tom Riddle, ein Fast-Legilimentiker. Ich sollte wohl wirklich mitmachen. Was würde ihm interessant genug sein, ohne mich zu verraten?/

Harrys Gedanken rasten.

„Okay. Erstes Geheimnis: Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken, doch ich bat ihn, es nicht zu tun."

Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Tom zog zischend die Luft ein. „Du hast den Sprechenden Hu n, er solle dich in das Haus deiner Wahl schicken? Das ist völlig absurd! Der Sprechende Hut erkennt den wahren Charakter; du kannst ihn nicht betrügen oder überlisten."

/Stimmt, aber du kanns n. Daran hast du nicht gedacht, oder, Tom?/

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Du wolltest ein Geheimnis, keiner Erklärung, oder?"

„Gut…", Tom war interessiert, soviel stand fest; Harry konnte es am Klang seiner Stimme hören.

„Also hast du den Sprechenden Hut überlistet. Welche Geheimnisse hast du noch, Black?"

„Mal sehen… meine Narbe. Sie stammt von einem Fluch, wie du schon vermutet hast."

„Welcher Fluch hinterlässt eine solche Narbe? Sicher war es ein mächtiger schwarzmagischer Spruch."

„Natürlich. Es war de a."

Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann hörte er Toms heisere Stimme aus dem Dunkel hinter sich: „Das ist unmöglich. Weißt du überhaupt, was dieser Fluch bewirkt?"

/Denk mal schon…/

„Ja, es ist der Todesfluch."

„Du hast de überlebt?!"

„Offensichtlich."

„Aber… da nicht sein! Niemand kann einen Todesfluch überleben."

„Na ja, ich steh' hier vor dir, oder?"

Stille.

Absolute Stille.

Dann:

„Ja, das tust du. Und du lügst nicht, ich würde es spüren. Aber… Wie ist das möglich? –Den Tod bezwingen…", seine Stimme klang sanft.

Entfernte Gespräche näherten sich aus dem Dunkel, mit ihnen kam etwas Schweres, so wie es sich anhörte.

Eine der Stimmen hob sich aus dem Gewirr: „Wir haben ihn, Tom. Wir mussten alle mithelfen, aber wir haben ihn irgendwann ruhig stellen können. Dreckiges Halbblut."

/Wen haben die da? Welches Halbblut?/

„Er hat irgendwas im Schrank unten im Flur verstecken wollen, wir haben ihn wohl davon abgehalten. Rate mal, was es war… Acromantula-Eier."

Acromantula-?

/Hagrid!/

Das musste Hagrid sein. Was wollten die von ihm?

„Hm, meinst du nicht, dass das kaum geeignete Spielsachen für ein Halbblut sind?"  
Toms Stimme jagte Harry Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sie sind eine Gefahr für Leib und Leben der anderen Schüler. Wir sollten dir wirklich die Leviten lesen… e!"

Eine wohlbekannte Stimme drang an sein Ohr: „He! Loss mich e runner! Ich han nix gemach, ihr Affe, heere doch uff!"

Doch die Stimme, noch immer dicht an Harrys Ohr, raunte nur ein merkwürdig kaltes  
„ o."

Hagrids Schmerzensschreie zerrissen die Nacht, zusammen mit dem leisen Kichern der anderen Jungen.

/Mein Zauberstab! Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab! Jetzt kann ich ihn umbringen, jetzt kann ich Voldemort und seine Todesser-Kumpel ein für alle Mal auslöschen. Wo ist mein verfluchter Zauberstab?!/

Doch Harry hatte keinen Zauberstab und auch seine Hände, die verzweifelt gegen den Knoten ankämpften, waren momentan nicht zu gebrauchen.

/Hagrid!/

Toms Stimme war wieder dicht an seinem Ohr: „Genießt du, wie dieses Halbblut leidet, Black?"

/Ich bring dich um, Tom, genauso wie deine dämlich lachenden Freunde!/

Hagrids Schreie schrillten noch immer in seinem Ohr. Doch plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

/ Der See. Ich hab hier einmal Myrtes Geist getroffen… Sie ist durch die Kanalisation gekommen, oder? Wen da durch kommen konnte…/

Ein dunkles Triumphgefühl durchflutete ihn, brandete in seinem ganzen Körper.

/Jetzt zeige ich dir mein drittes Geheimnis, Tom./

Hagrid rief er zu: „Hagrid, ich helfe dir! SCHLIESS DEINE AUGEN! EGAL, WAS PASSIERT, LASS DEINE AUGEN ZU!"

Dann rief er das Monster, das ihn hören und verstehen konnte, in der alten, verbotenen Schlangensprache an:

** Ich rufe dich an, Basilisk, komm aus deinem Reich. Ich bin dein Gebieter und ich befehle dir: Komm zu mir! **

Er fühlte, dass etwas aus der Tiefe auf sein Rufen reagierte; das Monster kam, er spürte, wie das Wesen aus der Kammer durch die geheimen Orte Hogwarts' in den See schlängelte. Dann erhob es sich, kam Richtung Oberfläche.

** Ich bin dein Gebieter, Basilisk. Du sollst keinem anderen gehorchen neben mir! Ich bin dein Gebieter und befehle dir: Komm, vernichte sie. Aber verschone den Großen, töte nur die Anderen!**

Dunkle Freude erfüllte sein Herz , als er hörte, wie etwas aus dem See stieg; er hörte, wie die Jungen schrien, und wie Toms Körper hinter ihm vor Angst erstarrte.

**Töte sie! Töte sie mit deinen Blicken, nur den Einen nicht!**

Das Wasser rauschte, als es sich teilte und das Monster erhob sich endlich aus den Fluten.

** Ich komme, Gebieter, ich diene nur Euch!**

Doch dann vernahm Harry ein Flüstern, eine leise kleine Stimme, die vor Angst zu zittern schien: „Hilf mir!"

/Alphard!/

Der dürre kleine Junge, der Sirius' Onkel werden würde! Er würde derjenige sein, den die Familie vom Stammbaum tilgen würde. Wie dünn seine Stimme war und wie verzweifelt er um Hilfe bat…

Verflucht!

/Ich werde wohl nie ein Slytherin sein, nicht?/

Harry fluchte leise, als er seinen Plan änderte:

**Es reicht. Genug. Ich bitte dich, zieh' dich zurück.**

Wieder rauschte das Wasser, als das Monster wieder verschwand. Für einen Augenblick herrschte völlige Stille, die lediglich von Hagrids und Alphards Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde.

Dann wurden seine Hände von ihren Fesseln gelöst und auch seine Augenbinde verschwand. Er wandte sich um und sah Toms schneeweißes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit leuchten.

Die Ritter von Walpurgis erwachten aus ihrer Starre und flohen in den Wald.

Harry wandte sich Hagrid zu und half ihm wieder auf die Füße. Der Halbriese zitterte zwar noch immer, doch das altbekannte breite Lächeln war zurückgekehrt.

„Du hasch mich gerettet, Black. Du hasch mei Läbe gerettet!"

Er fasste ihn am Arm und führte ihn schweigend zurück zum Schloss.

War Hagrid jetzt sein neuer Freund, oder sein alter? –Das war nicht wichtig.

Die Ritter von Walpurgis waren verschwunden und Harry ahnte, dass sie Hagrid nichts mehr antun würden.

Als er zurück sah, stand Tom noch immer am See, sein Gesicht bleich im Mondlicht.

/Das war mein drittes Geheimnis, Tom./


	7. Chapter 7

A Twist in Time

Ch. 7

„Wei0ste, der Basilisk war schon richtig klasse", murmelte Hagrid, während sie durch das Portrait der fetten Dame kletterten, nicht, ohne dass die das kommentierte:

„Um diese Zeit noch auf! Erwarten von mir, dass ich die ganze Nacht aufbleibe! Diese Jungs heutzutage!"

„Und wo gena ihr?!"

Harry hatte angenommen, sie seien allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

„Nach Mitternacht noch auf den Gängen! ihr, dass Gryffindor Punkte verliert?", es war fantastisch, wie ähnlich die junge Minerva McGonagall Hermine war.

„Und das ist nicht mal alles, ihr…", sie verstummte schlagartig und sog scharf die Luft ein, „Bei Merlins Bart! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Haben sie dich durch den Wald gezerrt, Hagrid?!"

Sie starrte ihn an; Hagrids Gesicht war übersäht von blauen Flecken, er war schmutzig, blutete und in seinen Haaren fand sich wohl auch noch ein halbes Herbarium.

„Na ja", Hagrid war die Antwort sichtlich unangenehm, „Eigentlich war's kaum der Rede wert. Kleines Missverständnis mit den Slytherins. Schwachköpfe, diese Slytherins."

„Di haben dich so zugerichtet?!", Minerva war völlig entsetzt.

„Joah, dann ham se noch diesen Cruciatus an mir ausprobiert…"

„SIE HABEN DEN CRUCIATUSFLUCH BENUTZT?!", sie wurde ganz blass, „Wartet nur, bis Professor Dippet davon hört. Natürlich wird er das Ministerium informieren, so etwas muss gemeldet werden…"

„Nein!", erscholl es zweistimmig.

„Ih es nicht melden?! Habt ihr völlig den Verstand verloren?!"

„Das geht schon in Ordnung", warf Harry schnell ein, „Sie werden Hagrid nichts mehr tun… Dafür hab ich… ähm… gesorgt."

Hagrid kicherte: „Ja, schätze, die bin ich für'n Weilchen los, ne, Harry? Bei Merlins schmutzigen Unterhosen, du hast sie fast zu Tode erschreckt, ne?"

Minerva verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen: „Fast zu Tode erschreckt? Die Slytherins? Erzähl mal, Harry, wie du das hinbekommen hast…"

„Na ja..", Harry wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, „Ein Spruch. Einer von der komplizierteren Sorte."

-Minerva war nicht überzeugt.

„Schau", sagte er nervös, „Ich kann dir nicht erzählen, was genau passiert ist, weil… weil Hagrid gerade was anstellen wollte, als die Slytherins ihn abgefangen haben. Er hätte ihn in richtige Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Nichts gefährliches, ehrlich, nur ein wenig… wenig durchdacht. Aber wenn ich's dir verraten würde, müsstest du es wahrscheinlich melden, um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen."

„Oh!", sie dachte einen Moment nach, ehe sie seufzte: „Nicht schon wieder was mit gefährlichen Viechern, oder Hagrid? Du musst wirklich vorsichtiger sein."

„Klar, Minerva, mach' dir darum keine Sorgen."

Sie lächelte. Ja, wirklich, sie lächelte.

„Doch, Hagrid, darum mache ich mir Sorgen, aber ich werde dich wohl nicht melden."

Dann sammelte sie ihre Bücher vom Tisch.

„Ihr geht wohl besser ins Bett. Wenn du müde in den Unterricht gehst, Harry, verpasst du am Ende noch Professor Binns' Geschichtsunterricht."

/Ich würde mich darauf vereidigen lassen, dass Minerva und Hermine irgendwie verwandt sind…/

„Sollte das passieren… könnte ich dann vielleicht deine Aufzeichnungen haben?"

/Halt, sie ist ein Jahr über uns, nicht?/

„Ich meine, die vom letzten Jahr."

Minerva schnaubte. „Hättest du wohl gerne, was, Harry? s!", und wie sie geendet hatte, stapfte sie die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Am nächsten Tag, nach einer besonders einschläfernden Geschichtsstunde, wählte Harry Hermines Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek, einen halb verdeckten Tisch bei den sumerischen Texten. Er legte sich einen besonders staubigen Band auf den Schoß, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er arbeite. Ruhe, das brauchte er. Er musste denken. Es verlangte alles in ihm, zu erfahren, was hier im alten Hogwarts vor sich ging; wollte sich mit späteren Ahnen seiner Freunde anfreunden; wollte diesen Ort aus den seltsamen Blickwinkeln beobachten, die es ihm erlaubten, Orte und Personen der Vergangenheit zu sehen, die auf groteske Art und Weise mit Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft verschmolzen.

/ Es ist nur nicht meine Aufgabe, schwärmend über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Ich bin nur kurz hier, um zu morden./

„Black-", da war wieder das sanfte Flüstern an seinem Ohr. Verdammt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Black."

Er musste gar nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer da hinter ihm stand.

„Lass mich raten, ich bin durch deinen Test durchgefallen.", er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme ziemlich amüsiert klang.

Ein leises Lachen. „Nein, Black. Du bist wohl der Einzige, der ihn je bestanden hat."

/Fantastisch. Ich bin ein Ritter von Walpurgis. Bist du jetzt hier, um mir das dunkle Mal zu verleihen?/

„Hier. Dein Zauberstab."

Harry nahm ihn entgegen, ohne aufzusehen. Der Stab vibrierte leicht in seiner Hand.

/Jetzt. Jetzt kann ich ihn töten./

Dann sah er auf, direkt in Toms graue Augen.

/Wie außergewöhnlich schwierig es ist, einen Menschen zu töten. Gestern hätte ich es tun können, als du Hagrid gequält hast, aber jetzt…

Natürlich kann ich es tun! Ich brauche nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt./

Er spürte Toms Blick auf sich ruhen.

„ ß, t."

Harry sah auf, eine plötzliche Angst durchzuckte seinen Körper.

/Er weiß…?/

Die grauen Augen glänzten.

„Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Du bist nicht wie irgendeiner, den ich kenne. Du bist brilliant und skrupellos, wie ein Slytherin. Trotzdem hat der Sprechende Hut dich nicht dorthin geschickt- weil du es ander hast. Wer befiehlt dem Sprechenden Hut? Du hast de überlebt- Als Allererster.

Und dann erfahre ich, dass du ein Parselmund bist, wie ich. Ich habe noch keinen anderen Parselmund getroffen. Seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr habe ich vermutet, dass die Kammer des Schreckens wirklich existiert und dass dort ein Monster haust. Manchmal habe ich gedacht, ich sei nahe dran, sie zu finden und bildete mir ein, sogar mit dem Monster darin zu sprechen.

Es gibt Hinweise, versteckte Tipps, in diesem Buch, dass ich aus der verbotenen Abteilung geklaut habe.

-Du bist gerade einen Tag hier, rufst den Basilisken und er gehorcht dir. Du warst sogar bereit, z n, diejenigen zu vernichten, die dich verärgern. Du weißt einfach zu viel, um ein ganz normaler Schüler zu sein, Black. Du gehörst nicht zu uns. Du gehörst nicht mal in diese Zeit-"

/Ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit? Woher weiß er-?/

Harry spürte, wie Tom sich näher zu ihm lehnte.

„Es gibt nur einen, der den Basilisken beherrschen kann, nur einen, der dem Sprechenden Hut befiehlt, nur einen, der den Todesfluch überleben kann. Es ist alles offensichtlich. Du bist e r, nicht? Der größte Parselmund aller Zeiten… n. Nicht ‚irgendein' Slytherin, ein Schüler unter uns, sonder n. n."

Harry konnte wieder atmen.

/Er denkt, ich sei Slytherin? Ungewöhnliche Idee. Aber wahrscheinlich weniger absurd als die Wahrheit…/

„Slytherin lebte vor gut tausend Jahren", antwortete er Tom kurz angebunden. Unterbewusst wünschte er sich, Tom würde endlich die Hand von seinem Arm nehmen. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, war verwirrend. Er schüttelte sie schließlich ab.

Schon wieder sah Tom ihn aufmerksam an: „Das weiß ich, Harry, aber vielleicht gibt es Wege, dich unsterblich zu machen… die dich ewig leben lassen…"

/Sag' mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass er die Idee von mir hat…/

„Nein. Ich bin nicht Slytherin."

„Nicht?", sein Gegenüber klang verwirrt. Harry, völlig konsterniert von der Wendung, die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte, beugte sich über sein Buch.

„Was liest du da, Black?"

/Himmel, kann er nicht einfach verschwinden?!/

„Ein Buch und jetzt lass mich zufrieden."

Doch Tom nahm das Buch und inspizierte den Text mit großem Interesse. Offensichtlich machten die kryptischen Zeichen für ihn Sinn.

Langsam begann er vorzulesen:

„… Erschuf eine zweite Seele, sein Ebenbild, das ihm gleich war wie ein Spiegel, ein stürmisch' Herz für ein stürmisch' Herz…"

/Eine zweite Seele? Ein Horkrux? Hat er so von den Horkruxen erfahren?/

„Gib' mir das Buch, Tom und dann verzieh' dich. Ich bin gerade nicht sehr empfänglich für schwarze Magie."

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Hier geht es nicht um schwarze Magie, Harry."

/Nicht?/

„Es ist die Geschichte des grausamen Königs Gilgamesch, der endlich einen Freund findet."

Seine Hand berührte Harrys Wange; so leicht wie ein frühlingshafter Windhauch.

Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Ich möchte, dass du mein Freund bist, Harry."

/Was?!/

Dafür war ‚absurd' noch ein sehr milder Ausdruck. Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch Recht gehabt, als sie ihn gewarnt hatte, dass schlimme Dinge mit denjenigen geschahen, die die Zeit veränderten.

Harry atmete tief durch. Es half nicht; die Frage hing noch immer unbeantwortet in der Luft.

„Du willst mei sein? Hast du nicht genug Walpurgisritter, die dir an den Lippen hängen?"

Tom schüttelte nur ungeduldig den Kopf. „Sie sind meine Lakaien, mehr nicht. Du- du bist anders. Du bist mir ebenbürtig. Dich will ich wirklich kennenlernen."

/Ich bin dein Mörder, dunkler Lord. Aber ich möchte… ic wissen, wie es passiert ist. Wie wurde aus diesem grauäugigen Jungen ‚Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'? Du bist grausam, aber auch so menschlich. Wohin ist deine Empathie verschwunden? Das muss ich wissen, bevor du stirbst./

Kurz dachte Harry nach.

„Gut, Tom. Ich werde dein Freund sein. –Unter gewissen Bedingungen."

Tom nickte. Ernst sah er dabei aus. Und wunderschön, wie ein Engel.

/War Luzifers Gesicht auch so schön gewesen vor dem Fall?/

„Ich werde deinem großen Freund nichts tun, Harry, oder erlauben, dass das ein anderer tut."

„Du wirst niemandem in dieser Schule etwas antun."

Tom dachte nach, dann nickte er: „Abgemacht."

„Und Tom- eine Sache noch."

„Welche?"

Harry beugte sich vor.

„Eine letzte Bedingung für unsere Freundschaft. Ich mus trauen können. Verrat mir drei deiner Geheimnisse, Tom."

„Bitte? Nein, Harry. Ich behalte meine Geheimnisse für mich. Das is Spiel, erinnerst du dich?"

„Jetzt ist es ebe Spiel, Tom. Das ist die letzte Bedingung. Drei Geheimnisse."

Er schien eine Ewigkeit zu schweigen. Dann schluckte er hörbar.

„Ich schätze, das ist nur fair. Aber versprich mir, dass du es nie – n i e- jemandem erzählst."

„Das werde ich nicht, versprochen."

„Schön!"

Tom ließ sich neben Harry nieder, zog ein Bein an und stützte sein Kinn auf.

Plötzlich sah er so jung und, wie seltsam, wie ein normaler Schuljunge aus.

Toms Stimme war ganz leise: „Das erste Geheimnis… ich hasse meinen Vater; der Bastard, der meine Mutter und mich zurückgelassen hat. Ich bin Waise, obwohl mein Vater noch lebt. Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie ich ihn umbringe. Ich will losgehen und ihn finden. Wenn er mir dann die Tür öffnet, werde ich ihm in die Augen schauen und sagen: ‚ Das ist für meine Mutter, die in Armut und Elend gestorben ist und für mich, der ich so lange in einem Waisenhaus leben musste.' Und dann werde ich meinen Zauberstab heben und ihn umbringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Muggelpolizei einen Mord aufklären könnte, der mit dem Todesfluch ausgeführt wurde. Was meinst du?"

/Nein, sie werden nichts vermuten, sondern einen alten, unschuldigen Mann verhaften.

Erzähl mir noch was, Tom…/

„Dann… das zweite Geheimnis…"

Er schwieg so lange, dass Harry dachte, er würde nie wieder sprechen. Doch dann. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

„Das Zweite ist, was im Waisenhaus geschah. Da war jemand. Ein… Hausmeister. Er hatte es wohl auf mich abgesehen, weil ich allein war. Ich hielt mich immer von den anderen Kindern fern, genauso von den Erwachsenen, die uns beobachten sollten. Er… er sah, dass ich verletzlich war…"

Tom hatte sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge versteckt.

„Er hat… er hat Sachen mit mir getan. Schreckliche Sachen. Sachen, die niemandem passieren sollten. Ich glaube, die Hausmutter wusste es, aber sie hat nie was getan."

/Nein. Nein. Nein. Bitte, nein, nicht das./

„Er… er war ein schlechter Mensch.", Harrys Stimme klang heiser, „Genauso wie sie. Sie hat es geschehen lassen."

Doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schlecht… Nein, alle schwärmten, was für ein guter Mann er war, so nett zu den Kindern. Ich habe etwas begriffen, in den Jahren, in denen ich im Waisenhaus war, in denen e r da war: Es gibt kein ‚Gut' und ‚Böse', es gibt nur Macht. Er hatte Macht, ich nicht. Ich habe dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit gehasst, wirklic t. Aber dann, dann kam ich nach Hogwarts, wo ich meine eigene Macht entdeckte. Da endlich konnte ich mich von ihm losmachen. Von der Vergangenheit. Von allem. t."

/Mein Gott, Tom…

Was tue ich da? Warum berührt meine Hand sein Haar so?/

Schnell zog Harry die verräterische Hand weg.

„Was… was ist das dritte Geheimnis, Tom?`"

Tom senkte den Blick und Harry fühlte sich fast erleichtert, als er sagte:

„Das Dritte… ist etwas, das ich selbst noch nicht verstehe. Neu und seltsam… Ich verspreche dir, dass du es erfährst, Harry, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss es erst selbst verstehen."

Harry nickte.

„Gut, Tom. Ich denke, dann sind wir… Freunde."

/Der Mörder und das Opfer. Nur… wer ist wer?/


End file.
